La lettre
by mamieyumi
Summary: Bonjour à vous ! Voila un de mes One-Shot peut-être un prologue à une futur fiction, je ne sais pas encore... Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !


« Hey Luffy... Il m'est déjà arrivé de te parler de l'homme qui m'a donné envie d'être pirate ? Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, il ne s'agit pas de Roger... Son nom, il est beaucoup moins connu sur les océans mais pour moi, cela reste un grand homme ! Et avant de disparaître, j'aimerai léguer cette histoire à quelqu'un, alors lis bien ces quelque pages.

Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'avais huit ans, le même âge que tu avais lorsque toi et moi nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois. Il était seul et naviguait d'île en île. A l'époque, je travaillais dans un bar pour aider mes parents, nous n'avions pas les moyens de payer l'école alors je me débrouillais pour apprendre.

Moi ce que je voulais au début, c'était devenir pêcheur. La pêche c'est mon dada ! Il m'arrivait souvent de m'éclipser pour fuir les tâches quotidiennes qu'on me donnait à faire, je préférai prendre ma canne à pêche et allez pêcher au bord du lac. Là-bas, je me retrouvais seul et ce jour-là, quand j'y suis allé, il était là. Allonger dans l'herbe à rêvasser.

« Hey petit ! T'aurais pas un truc à manger ?  
– A part des asticots, j'ai rien désolé...  
– Pas grave. Dit-il en se redressant. Tu vas pêcher j'imagine ?  
– Ouais !  
– Je peux me joindre à toi ?  
– Si vous voulez ! »

Il s'est alors lever et déjà, je remarquai que cet homme était différant des gens qu'on croisait d'habitude ici. Il était plus grand que la normal, plus muscler et il dégageait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il marcha tranquillement vers moi et s'installa au bord du ponton à mes côtés. Timidement, je lui ai tendus une canne à pêche.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin, d'où venez-vous ?  
– De Grande Line !  
– Sérieux ?  
– Ouais...  
– Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
– Je voyage.  
– Vous êtes marchant ?  
– Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être marchant ?  
– Heu... Non pas vraiment… »

Effectivement, il avait plutôt la tête d'un bandit que celle d'un honnête marchand. Il était vêtu tout de noir et sur ses épaules flottait une magnifique veste digne des plus grands pirates. Malgré son air de gangster, il avait toujours le sourire. Je me souviens qu'il disait souvent que le sourire était sa meilleure arme pour conquérir le cœur d'une femme. Et il avait raison !

« Dis petit...  
– M'appeler pas comme ça !  
– Oh... et comment je dois t'appeler gamin ?  
– Je m'appelle Shanks !  
– Okay petit !  
– Hey ! Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ?  
– Tom ! »

Il me décrocha un sourire et nous avons continué à pêcher. Malgré mon habitude de rester seul, je trouvais sa compagnie agréable. Cela me permettait de fuir mon quotidien et de ne plus pensé au tâches qu'ils me restaient à faire, ni même aux sermons de mon père qui m'attendaient à la maison.

En faites, j'avais réussi à passer toute la journée avec lui. Et le soir venu, il proposa de me raccompagner. Je ne savais même pas l'heure qu'il était et quand j'ai passé la porte du bar avec lui, ma mère afficha un air de soulagement. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi...

« Ou étais-tu passer ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi !  
– Désoler M'man...  
– C'est ma faute, il était avec moi toute la journée !  
– Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? On ne vous a jamais vus ici avant...  
– Je voyage, je ne fais que passer madame !  
– Il est vraiment très gentil maman ! Demain il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui faire visiter l'île ! Je pourrais y aller d'y ?  
– Demain ton père a besoin de toi !  
– Mais...  
– Il n'y a pas de mais, ne discute pas !  
– Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon j'avais prévus de rester un certain temps sur cette île ! On partira une prochaine fois, okay ?  
– Ouais ! »

Je me souviens encore qu'à ce moment-là, mon père entra dans la pièce et dévisagea cet homme. Il lui exigea de partir s'il ne comptait pas consommer et mon nouvel ami disparus, sans demander son reste. Mais je pense qu'il avait dus voir la scène qui s'est produite peu de temps après son départ.

Le l'an demain, comme à mon habitude, je me suis enfuit pour éviter les corvées que j'avais à faire. J'ai entrepris de rejoindre l'homme que j'avais rencontré la veille et s'est allonger au pied d'un arbre que je l'ai trouvé. Il semblait avoir dormis là malgré les nuits plutôt fraîches du printemps.

« Vous n'avez pas dormis dans une auberge ?  
– J'ai déjà pas les moyens de me payer un repas alors sûrement pas assez pour me payer une nuit dans une auberge gamin !  
– Ouais je vois...  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
– Oh c'est rien… »

Il posa sur ma tête sa main froide. Il avait remarqué le bleue que j'avais au visage et se doutais probablement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'a alors souris et j'en ai oublié mes problèmes quotidiens. En faites quand je passais du temps avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un grand frère et de découvrir ce qu'était d'avoir une relation « père-fils ».

« J'espère pour ton père que s'est le seul coup qu'il a pu te donner !  
– Bha... Fit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.  
– Je vois... Ce n'est pas une attitude convenable pour un père !  
– Ne lui dites rien s'il vous plaît ! Il risquerait de se mettre encore plus en colère...  
– C'est bon je dirais rien mais s'est bien parce que tu me le demande !  
– Vous savez, il n'est pas méchant quand il ne boit pas !  
– Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle il est si violent ?  
– Hum...  
– Et ta mère ?  
– Elle ne dit rien...  
– Il la frappe aussi ?  
– Hum...  
– Même si c'est ton père, laisse-moi te dire que c'est une belle ordure !  
– En faites... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon père ! »

C'était la première fois que je pouvais parler de ça avec quelqu'un et le simple fait d'avoir prononcé ses mots me soulageait. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très facile mais je dois dire que j'étais heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui pour m'aider.

Les semaines passaient et tous les jours, je venais au bord du lac ou nous nous retrouvions. Nous pêchions pour attraper le petit déjeuner puis nous partions loin des sentiers, marcher en forêt. Quand je me retrouvais avec lui, rien n'avais plus d'importance. Il m'apprenait sans arrêt un tas de chose.

Puis un soir, alors que nous étions rentrés plus tard que d'habitude, il me proposa de rester prêt de lui pour observer les étoiles. Je me fichais de ce que ma mère pouvait penser et je ne me soucier pas du sermon que j'allais pouvoir me prendre de mon « père » en rentrant.

Alors je me suis allonger dans l'herbe à côté de lui et j'ai regardé le ciel. J'aurai aimé pouvoir être une de ses étoiles qui brille de mille feu, libre, insaisissable et loin des Hommes. J'aurai aimé pouvoir observer l'humanité du haut du ciel...

« Dites, si vous n'êtes pas un marchand, vous êtes quoi au juste ?  
– Quoi ? Alors t'as toujours pas deviné ?  
– Bha à vrai dire non...  
– Je suis un pirate ! »

Sa réponse me fit sourire et réfléchir. Comme ses étoiles, si je devenais pirate, j'aurai la possibilité de briller et de vivre libre sans craindre le jugement des autres. J'avais à ce moment-là une nouvelle perspective d'avenir devant moi. Oui, je souhaitai devenir pirate !

Quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait encore nuit et il avait disparu. Je ne l'ai pas cherché et me suis diriger chez moi. Sur le chemin, il y avait une lumière flamboyante et on pouvait entendre le son d'une cloche, avertissant d'un incendie. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai passé la porte du village que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait et d'où venait toute cette agitation.

Sans chercher plus, je me suis mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais et mes craintes se sont alors avérer exacte. Le bar ou j'habitai avait pris feu. Devant se trouvait un grand nombre de villageois, impuissant face à la fournaise. Quand ils me virent arriver, ils furent soulager de voir que je n'étais pas à l'intérieur.

« Oh mon dieux tu es vivant ! S'écria une vieille dame.  
– Ou sont mes parents ?  
– Ils... Ils sont à l'intérieur...  
– Shanks... »

J'ai tourné la tête et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il était devant le brasier et la seul chose qu'il fit à ce moment-là, s'est de me tendre les bras. Je n'ai pas pu refuser l'aide qu'il me proposais, je n'en avais pas le droit. Et une fois que je fus blottit contre lui, j'ai sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi et me réconforter.

« C'est en expérimentant à la fois la victoire et la défaite mais aussi en acceptant de fuir et de ne pas retenir ses larmes que l'on devient un homme. Dans la vie, il n'est pas interdit de pleurer mais cela ne doit en aucun cas t'empêcher d'avancer et d'accomplir tes rêves.»

Cet homme, sans le savoir, venait de me sauver la vie. Certes, je venais de perdre mes parents mais j'avais gagné un grand frère sur lequel je pourrais toujours compter. Il m'a fait comprendre l'importance des rêves et qu'il était toujours important de se fixer un objectif dans la vie.

Moi si j'ai décidé de prendre la mer pour devenir pirate, s'était dans l'unique but de le retrouver. Parce que quelque mois avant que Roger ne débarque sur mon île, Tom est repartit pour Grand Line. En tout, nous avons passé quatre ans ensemble. Quatre années inoubliables et exceptionnelles...

Maintenant, je suis devenu empereur pirate mais je n'ai toujours pas réussit à retrouver mon frère. Pourtant, je reste convaincus qu'un jour je le retrouverai et ce jour-là, je lui montrerai à quel point j'ai grandis. Oui, il pourra être fière de moi comme moi je suis fière de toi aujourd'hui, Roi des pirates !»


End file.
